Which One's The Murderer
by beaniek4
Summary: Two girls, who're twins, have been doing crimes in their town, but no one knows which one's which...  Short story!


When I stare at my sister, it's like staring into a mirror. We have the same black hair and gray eyes. The only difference in appearance is that I, Hiro Tawami, always have my hair in a long braid that goes down my back, while my twin sister, Sora Tawami, wears hers up in a ponytail. Even though we seem like, I guess, normal twins, we're not. The biggest thing we have in common is that we love inflicting pain on others, along with committing crimes.

When I was told to go to the sheriff's office, I knew what he— Mr. Poco, the sheriff of Ibaraki, the place me and my sister live— wanted. He always suspected me and my sister when something crime-related happens. He hates us. He thinks we're troublesome, but I don't blame him for thinking that, because I agree that I am, and I'm happy about it. When I entered his office, the 1st thing I smelled was Mr. Poco's tea. It smelled awful. "Sit down," he ordered. I sat down in one of the two blue-cushion chairs that were in front of Mr. Poco's desk. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Yes! You and your psychopath sister murdered 2 men!" he yelled. I laughed. He looked at me with surprise. "So… you think we killed the 2 men?" I stood up in my seat and walked towards his desk. I said in a very dark tone, "Only one of us killed them…" I knew that I was giving secret info to one of my enemies, but I didn't care, because he's not going to be able to tell anyone. I took out a knife, and held it against his neck, and sliced open his jugular. Blood oozed out onto his clothes, and his pupils and irises were really small. He was dead. Then, just to give him a piece of my mind, I used my knife to cut off the rest of his hair, which wasn't very hard since he was partly bald. "There we go…" I said sweetly. I whispered into his ear, even though he was dead, and said, "I'm not Hiro… I'm your nightmare…"

After leaving the station by breaking the window with Mr. Poco's fire extinguisher, I made my way home to my sister, who was waiting for me. "What happened?" she asked, nearly shouting, when she saw my shirt covered in Mr. Poco's blood. "What did you do?" she asked more calmly, although you could still tell she was nervous. "I killed Mr. Poco…" I said with a shrug, as if it were no big deal. I wonder why she was making such a big deal about me killing someone. We've done all kinds of bad things, and she had never complained… so why now? Did she think it was my blood? Before I could ask, there was a knock at the door. I opened and saw a police officer. He saw my bloodstained shirt, but before he could do anything, and took the knife I used to kill Mr. Poco and stabbed the man in the shoulder, which brought him to the ground. I picked him up by his hair, and took my knife out of him. It was bloodier now than it was before. My twin dragged the man to the basement, while I washed off my knife, and hid it in my pillowcase. The same pillowcase our parents used. It's been a year since they were killed in front of us, which is what led us to become psychological. Sometimes we'd hallucinate, saying we see our parents' ghosts, but that's what happens when our friend, Yoi, brings us wine. Even though we're only 13, we drink wine. We only drink a lot when we're depressed about something. Since we're invisible to this city, no one even noticed out parents' absence until our dad's boss comes to our house to see why he hasn't been showing up for work. We lied and told him that we have a guardian looking out for us, just so we didn't have to move and/or be adopted.

Since we knew the police would come to their house because of how the other policeman hadn't returned yet, we packed up and left our house. On the streets, we bump into Yoi, whose parents are drunkards, which is where he gets the wine and alcohol, which me and sis don't use, from. "Where are you all going?" he asked us. "We're running away," I answered. "Oh, well, you know where to find me, Saro," he said. Yes… I'm not Hiro… I'm Saro… but I'm not just Saro… I'm Ibaraki's worst nightmare… I'm a nightmare that has just begun, and will never end, until I die… "Hiro," I said, "Do you promise to be with me after I, or both of us, die?" She chuckled, and nodded, along with saying, "Of course I will… we, no matter what, are going to hell together." I smiled, and repeated, "Together…"


End file.
